


An Artist's Lover

by OodoriSummer



Series: Super Teens [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Artists, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Female Character, Painting, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodoriSummer/pseuds/OodoriSummer
Series: Super Teens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811173
Kudos: 2





	An Artist's Lover

Aria could feel it. 

The burning feeling in her shoulder was awfully prominent. Granted, she was also tired, a bit frustrated and somewhat peckish, but compared to the sensation in her shoulder that was nothing. Nonetheless, she tried her best to ignore it. 

Somehow it was getting bigger. She rubbed the spot with her hand, hoping it would go away, but it didn’t. She tilted her head to that side, she shrugged her shoulders, she rubbed her neck but nothing. The tingling crawled up her neck and at this point it was just plain uncomfortable. 

Aria zoned in on the canvas in front of her to keep it out of her mind: it’s a portrait of a beautiful woman, composed of swirls and strokes that stood out bold and thick with personality and poise. She had every colour of the rainbow and beyond, almost every stroke different to the next. Short, orange locks tinted with browns, greens and reds; a subtle purple and blue blush dusted on her nose and cheeks. Her gaze made Aria feel weak. It was brave and seductive, it was sultry and elegant, but anyone could get lost in her bronze eyes, flecked with pink and black. 

It’s an unfinished portrait. 

That sudden thought intruded Aria’s train of thought brought her back to reality, where the tingling feeling in her shoulder began driving her into a tight corner once more, 

“What do you want, Max?!” Aria finally gave in and spun in her chair, looking over at her boyfriend, his body propped up against the doorframe. The sensation that bugged her for so long turned into a kindling fire in her chest. Of all things, Max would know not to distract her when she’s painting. 

He turned away to laugh but he recovered quickly so she could stop scowling at him. He thought he had gone unsuspected right up to that point, so her sudden outburst caught him off guard. Aria was still glaring daggers when he straightened up, but he knew it was because of the frustration from her incomplete masterpiece and not him. 

The painter eventually turned back to the portrait but it was still the same as before: half of her face undone with the brush nowhere near her. Aria had put it down for what seemed like ages ago to figure out her next move, and so far nothing would come up in her mind, but she didn’t want to pull away from the canvas. 

She felt her boyfriend’s warm chest press against her back, followed by his head being placed on the shoulder he was bugging her with before. His hands were delicate on her waist, making sure he wouldn’t alarm her again, while he rubbed small circles with his thumbs, 

“She’s coming along great,” a simple praise, but one nonetheless, 

“You think so?” She didn’t need him to confirm, but she loved hearing him talk about her art. Max’s approving hum sent tiny waves of warmth into her heart. The warmth also landed on her temple where he placed a small kiss, 

“Is she going to continue sitting here for another hour or will she come downstairs and finally enjoy the dinner I made for the two of us?” He came up with another kiss and they both giggled, his phrasing was pathetic but he had a point. She’d been up there for hours. 

Aria looked at the mirror that stood beside the canvas, where she turned her head to pose like the woman in the picture: she didn’t hold all the colours of the rainbow but her face still struck a personality dripping with boldness and grace; her locks were still short and orange, leaning on the amber side. Almost every detail was right except for her eyes; her eyes were also bronze but they were soft this time. Soft because her lover was right behind her, poking a funny face in the mirror to make her go eat, 

“Fine, let’s go.” 


End file.
